Angel Batista
Spoilerfrei= Vom Aussehen her würde man Angelo Juan Marcos Batista, von allen nur Angel genannt, wohl kaum für einen Polizisten halten. Er ist etwas dicker und dementsprechend untrainiert, was er auch manchmal während der Arbeit merkt, und trägt außerdem gerne bunte Hemden sowie Fedoras. Aber dennoch ist er ein guter Polizist. Er übt seinen Job mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen und Talent aus, ist jedoch nicht verbissen oder nur an seiner Karriere interessiert. Er ist gerne Polizist und arbeitet gern mit seinen Kollegen zusammen. Er ist stets zu Späßen aufgelegt und verbreitet gute Laune. Das macht ihn auch bei seinen Kollegen sehr beliebt. Für Dexter ist er das, was einem besten Freund am nächsten kommt. Trivia * Angel hat sein Auto nach seiner Mutter benannt. |-| Spoiler= Vom Aussehen her würde man Angelo Juan Marcos Batista, von allen nur Angel genannt, wohl kaum für einen Polizisten halten. Er ist etwas dicker und dementsprechend untrainiert, was er auch manchmal während der Arbeit merkt, und trägt gerne bunte Hemden. Aber dennoch ist Angel ein guter Polizist. Er übt seinen Job mit viel Einfühlungsvermögen und Talent aus., ist jedoch nicht verbissen oder nur an seiner Karriere interessiert. Er ist gerne Polizist und arbeitet gerne mit seinen Kollegen zusammen. Er ist stets zu Späßen aufgelegt und verbreitet gute Laune. Das macht ihn auch bei seinen Kollegen sehr beliebt. Für Dexter ist er das, was einem besten Freund am nächsten kommt. Geschichte Staffel 1 Lange Zeit verbirgt Angel vor seinen Kollegen seine Eheprobleme, doch schließlich kann er nicht mehr verheimlichen, dass seine Frau Nina ihn verlassen hat und er seine Tochter Auri nicht mehr so häufig sieht wie er gerne würde. Bei den Ermittlungen im Fall des Kühllaster-Killers gelangt er durch ein Gespräch mit einer Prostituierten auf die richtige Fährte, woraufhin der Killer, Brian Moser, versucht, Angel in einem Parkhaus zu erstechen, doch Angel überlebt und wird wieder vollständig gesund. Staffel 2 Noch immer unter der Scheidung von seiner Frau leidend, lässt sich Angel auf eine Romanze mit Lila West ein, wohl wissend, dass diese nur ihrem Ex-Geliebten Dexter eins auswischen will. Für ein paar nette Stunden mit der attraktiven Lila ist Angel dies egal, doch er unterschätzt die Gefährlichkeit der Frau. Sie zeigt Angel wegen Vergewaltigung an, um Dexter unter Druck zu setzen, was sie eingeplant hatte. In dieser schwierigen Phase ist Debra für Angel da und droht Lila, die Stadt zu verlassen, ansonsten hetzt Debra der ohne Visum in den USA lebenden Britin die Einwanderungsbehörde auf den Hals. Tatsächlich verlässt Lila das Land und wird später von Dexter getötet. Angel ist Debra sehr dankbar für ihre Unterstützung und wird sich bewusst, was für gute Freunde er hat. Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Trivia * Angel hat sein Auto nach seiner Mutter benannt. Erscheinen * Staffel 1 ** Der Tod kommt in kleinen Stücken ** Eiskalt erwischt ** Cherry on Ice ** Mit Hand und Fuß ** Das perfekte Paar ** Ein Sturm zieht auf ** Freundeskreis ** Therapiestunden ** Rot wie Blut ** Tödliche Weihnachten ** Blutsbrüder Kategorie:Miami Metro Homicide Department Kategorie:Charaktere von Dexters Illusionen Kategorie:Charaktere der Dexter Buchreihe Kategorie:Miami Metro Police Department Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 8. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Unvollständig